fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Artoria Pendragon (Lily)
Saber Lily was a reward from the Saber Wars Event. Active Skills Instinct B= |-| Mana Burst A= |-| Journey of Flowers EX= Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Ascension |4}} |21 = |10}} |22 = |18}} |31 = |4}} |32 = |5}} |33 = |20}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |10}} |43 = |4}} |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |150,000}} |3qp = |500,000}} |4qp = |1,500,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |4}} |21 = |10}} |31 = |4}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |10}} |51 = |}} |52 = |20}} |61 = |}} |62 = |12}} |71 = |3}} |72 = |24}} |81 = |9}} |82 = |8}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |200,000}} |3qp = |600,000}} |4qp = |800,000}} |5qp = |2,000,000}} |6qp = |2,500,000}} |7qp = |5,000,000}} |8qp = |6,000,000}} |9qp = |10,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level Biography Height/Weight: 154cm ・ 42kg Series: Fate/unlimited codes Source: Arthurian Legends Region: Great Britain (Romano-British Kingdoms) Alignment: Lawful ・ Good Gender: Female Although the training to become a king is harsh, I'm happy as long I can take care of the horses. The figure of Artoria from after she drew out the sword of selection Caliburn and first started walking down the path of a king. A girl-knight who is still somewhat unpolished. Her figure is like that of a lovely lily, and her eyes are filled with glittering hope. While wandering around all over the country to accumulate experiences, she left behind many adventure stories. It seems that those she saved praised her flamboyance as a knight-princess. A romantic knight who practices daily in order to become the ideal king. Although still inexperienced, her girlishness has not yet been wiped away and her heart is filled with hopes and dreams. Her party during the tour around the country was composed of her step-brother, Sir Kay, and the attendant magus Merlin. It started with Artoria's meddling, became out of hand with Merlin's chaffing, and finally Kay ending up covering for everybody. A child of destiny born to save the Isle of Britain, which was headed towards ruin with the fading of mystery. An "incarnation of the dragon" created by the previous king Uther and the magus Merlin. Because of this, she is likened to the red dragon that protects Britain. Possessing the heart of a dragon, which belongs to the top ranks of the Phantasm species, the amount of magical energy she can generate inside her body overwhelms other Heroic Spirits. Caliburn and Excalibur are two different holy swords. In a sense, Caliburn was prepared for the sake of rearing King Arthur as a king, a member of royalty. Originally, Caliburn was meant for ceremonial use. If it is employed in battle as a weapon and its True Name is released, firepower on the same scale as Excalibur will be displayed, but its blade will probably be unable to withstand Artoria's magical energy and break. Instinct: A The ability to always grasp the most suitable developments for oneself during battle. Her sharpened sixth sense is already close to premonitions of the future. Reduced by half hindrances that interfere with the senses of sight and hearing. However, having a good intuition is also problematic. At any rate, because she ends up grasping the troubles of the people that catch her eyes, she unconsciously ends up giving a helping hand to each new person she meets. Caliburn: Golden Sword of the Victorious Originally a sword for the sake of selecting the king. Its Anti-Unit classification does not refer to the enemy, but instead point to the one who shall have ownership over it from now on. When the owner turns into a proper, perfected king its power will become appropriate for a holy sword. Trivia * Prior to the Saber Wars Event, Saber Lily could only be obtained with a pre-registration code and it was impossible to upgrade her Noble Phantasm. Category:Servants Category:Limited Servant Category:Free Servant